Rally Dawson
| english = }} Rally Dawson is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, who is friends with Yusei Fudo. He is marked as a thief by the Sector Security, by having a criminal mark put on his face, which allows him to be tracked. Due to Rally's appearance and clothing, many mistake him for a girl. Biography Rally along with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Blitz, Tank and Nervin lived together in Satellite. Jack left the group after having differing goals with Yusei. Rally would often fluctuate between spending time with Jack and the others. He tried to encourage Jack to rejoin their friends. After Jack is invited to Neo Domino City, he ties Rally up and leaves him float in a boat off the pier, in a scheme to get Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" and Duel Runner, which were neccessary to get to Neo Domino. Yusei saves Rally, who apologizes for the trouble. Later Rally aquires a chip for Yusei's new Duel Runner. In the Japanese anime, his friends worry Rally might have stolen it. In the English anime, Jack planted it where Rally would find it. After giving it to Yusei, they are confronted by the Sector Security, who are looking for Rally. They tell Rally it is pointless to run, since they can track him with the signal emitted from the criminal mark, but Yusei uses his laptop to jam the signal. Yusei speeds off to distract the securities, while Rally and their friends make their escape. Yusei clears any extra criminal record Rally obtained that day by defeating a security, Trudge, in a Duel, where the securities were to forget the events of that day, if he won. Before Yusei parts to duel Jack, Rally gives him "Turbo Booster", which was Rally's most prized card. In the English anime, it was said to have belonged to his father. Rally, along with Blitz, Tank and Nervin are captured by Yliaster and held captive to force Yusei to enter the Fortune Cup. After Yusei made it to the finals, Jack ordered that they be released, saying Yusei wasn't going to run away. Rally and his friends are set free in a scrapyard with a monitor to watch the Fortune Cup final. They are suprised to see Yusei is dueling Jack and that Yusei now has a criminal mark. After the events of a black smoke in Satellite, Rally vanishes, along with many others. However, later, when Yusei duels Rudger, and the Dark Signer realizes that he's about to lose the Shadow Game, Rudger uses an evil spell to flee, and force Rally to take his place. Rally manages to summon a Monster that destroys "Earthbound Immortal Uru", ending the match but the monster's effect forces him to lose all his lifepoints in the process. Rally then turns into dust but before he fades away he asks Yusei to protect Satellite. After Yusei and Rudger second duel ends, he, together with most,(if not all) of the people from Satellite sacrificed to the Earthbound Gods is resurected. Deck In the anime Rally was shown to have "Turbo Booster", which he gave to Yusei and "Turbo Rocket" and "Turbo Cannon", which he used when he was made to continue Rudger's Duel with Yusei and in Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 035, it shows that Rally gave some cards to some thugs which shows that he has another Turbo Booster. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator, Rally uses a Deck, titled "Mecha Shot". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters